


Стоп-слово

by MilvaBarring



Series: Good Omens Drabbles/Kinkmeme Prompts by xpityx [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Перевод третьего драббла из серии.Предупреждения: Связывание, кинк на похвалу, отложенный оргазм, использование стоп-слова.





	Стоп-слово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Omens Drabbles/Kinkmeme Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816825) by [xpityx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx). 

> Перевод третьего драббла из серии.  
Предупреждения: Связывание, кинк на похвалу, отложенный оргазм, использование стоп-слова.

Кроули стоял на полу на коленях. Точнее, не на полу, а на подушке, которую Азирафель заказал по какому-то особенному каталогу — настоящему, напечатанному на бумаге, хотя Кроули был уверен, что такие каталоги давным-давно исчезли с лица земли вместе с птицей додо. На подушке можно было стоять часами, «не подвергая излишней нагрузке коленные суставы». Кроули резонно заметил, что весь смысл в том и заключается, чтобы выйти из зоны комфорта, но Азирафель возразил, что единственным источником дискомфорта должны быть только его руки и слова. После этого тема подушки больше не поднималась.

Руки Кроули были связаны спереди и обмотаны веревкой, так что он толком не мог ни до чего дотянуться. Иногда Азирафель завязывал ему глаза, но не сегодня. Сегодня Кроули мог видеть каждую деталь его костюма — и жилет, и застегнутую на все пуговицы рубашку. Только закатанные до локтей рукава свидетельствовали о том, что на этот раз ангел работал не с книгами. Раздеваться он не собирался, и сам секс как таковой его не интересовал. Поначалу Кроули беспокоило, что ангел делает все это только ради него, но со временем понял, что его участие даже не было компромиссом. Азирафель тоже находил в этой игре что-то, что было ему очень нужно.

— Мой милый, — сказал Азирафель, и это было большее, что Кроули сейчас мог вынести. Сколько бы раз они этим не занимались, Азирафель никогда не спешил, никогда не навязывал темпа, к которому Кроули был не готов.

— Ты такой молодец, — добавил он, и Кроули почувствовал, что у него сдавило горло, а на глазах выступили слезы. Он попытался их сдержать — еще слишком рано расклеиваться.

Он остро чувствовал каждое прикосновение рук Азирафеля, поглаживающих и сжимающих его твердый член. Азирафель не нежничал, ведь это был уже их третий раз за вечер. Кроули не сводил с него глаз, стараясь удержаться от оргазма.

Он был так близок, что трудно было дышать. Нужно было потерпеть лишь несколько секунд, он должен был продержаться чуть дольше...

— Стоп! — выдохнул он.

Азирафель сразу же убрал руки, и Кроули качнулся вперед, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

— Такой замечательный, такой красивый, — приговаривал Азирафель, поглаживая его везде, но старательно обходя член. — Мой хороший, ты достоин того, чтобы о тебе заботились, чтобы тебя любили.

Кроули понял, что плачет. Беззвучные слезы текли по щекам, оставляя пятна на рубашке Азирафеля. Он знал, что к концу будет плакать навзрыд, забыв обо всем и только зная наверняка, что Азирафель его любит. Это знание жило в нем столько же, сколько и послеоргазменное блаженство, а затем исчезало, уступая место обычным страхам и сомнениям.

— Иди ко мне, любовь моя, я с тобой, и я так сильно тебя люблю. Я люблю, когда ты приходишь ко мне в объятия, когда ты безоговорочно мне доверяешь. Я сильнее всего на свете хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял.

Кроули медленно выпрямился и посмотрел Азирафелю в глаза.

— Ты готов?

Кроули кивнул.

— И что ты должен сказать, когда будешь близок к оргазму?

— Стоп, — хрипло произнес Кроули.

— Именно так, дорогой, — согласился Азирафель, снова сжав его член и каждым уверенным движением подводя его ближе и ближе к разрядке.

Теперь все случилось гораздо быстрее, и когда Кроули выкрикнул «Стоп», его била дрожь — так трудно ему было удержаться от оргазма в четвертый раз.

— О, мой драгоценный, мой самый желанный, как ты стараешься для меня, как ты стараешься для всего мира. Какой ты нежный и любящий, и как сильно я тебя хочу!

Кроули всхлипнул; слышать эти слова ему было труднее, чем противиться оргазму.

— Может, я разрешу тебе кончить? — спросил Азирафель.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Кроули, прижимаясь к нему. — Пожалуйста.

— Что ты мне скажешь?

— Я хороший, и ты меня любишь, — выдавил Кроули.

— Очень хорошо. — Азирафель снова обхватил его член. — Можешь повторить?

— Я... я хороший, и ты меня любишь.

— Скажи, что ты достоин моей любви, — мягко потребовал Азирафель.

— Я... — всхлипнул Кроули, — достоин твоей любви.

Он был так близок, так близок, но Азирафель еще не дал ему разрешения, и поэтому Кроули впился ногтями в ладони, не позволяя себе расслабиться. «Еще чуть-чуть», — сказал он себе.

— И это чистая правда. Повтори еще раз.

— Я достоин твоей любви. — Слова прозвучали так сбивчиво, что казались лишенными смысла.

— Да, любимый. Ты достоин моей любви... и Ее любви тоже.

Кроули оцепенел. Последняя фраза потрясла его, вырвав из теплого безопасного кокона, которым Азирафель окутал их обоих, и его сразу же накрыл оргазм, охвативший тело против воли.

Кроули повалился на Азирафеля, не сообразив даже руки подставить, чтобы уберечь себя от падения. Все вокруг стало невероятно отчетливым — собственная нагота, залитое слезами лицо, тяжесть в груди, не позволяющая свободно вздохнуть.

— Кроули? — неуверенно произнес Азирафель.

— Резиновая уточка, — выдавил из себя Кроули, отчаянно желая уйти, отстраниться от того, что только что сказал ангел.

Азирафель мгновенно выскользнул из-под него и щелчком пальцев развязал узел. Кроули с трудом поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, что его трясет, но даже не представляя, что с этим можно сделать. Он направился в ванную, по пути разматывая веревку, стягивавшую запястья. Плотно закрыв дверь, он уставился в пространство перед собой, как будто видел ванную впервые. Никогда раньше ему не приходилось мыться после секса — Азирафель приводил его в порядок волшебством.

Кроули вытер слезы, все еще бегущие из глаз, пытаясь вспомнить, как включить этот проклятый душ. Провозившись несколько секунд с неимоверным количеством вентилей и ручек регулировки, он вспомнил, что ему достаточно лишь щелкнуть пальцами, и сразу это сделал. Но дрожать так и не перестал. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что эта дрожь, скорее всего, вызвана эмоциями, раз ее не получается остановить.

Из спальни не доносилось ни звука. «Но так и должны работать стоп-слова, — напомнил себе Кроули. — Если мне что-то нужно, надо просто об этом сказать».

Ему всего лишь нужно унять дрожь.

Он снял банный халат с крючка у двери, туго завязал пояс и вышел в спальню. Подушка исчезла, а Азирафель стоял по другую сторону от кровати — так далеко от двери в ванную, как только мог.

— Ты не мог бы... обнять меня, пожалуйста? — спросил Кроули, уткнувшись взглядом в клетчатое одеяло на той половине постели, где обычно спал Азирафель.

Азирафель обошел вокруг кровати, протягивая к нему руки, и Кроули с благодарностью шагнул к нему в объятия. Сначала ангел просто стоял неподвижно, но затем запустил одну руку ему в волосы, а второй принялся поглаживать по спине.

— Можно, мы ляжем? — спросил Кроули.

— Конечно.

Азирафель подвел его к кровати и помог устроиться поудобнее, а затем и сам улегся рядом с ним.

— Это... — Кроули пытался найти способ объяснить все без слов, но другого варианта не было. — Это из-за того, что ты сказал о Ней.

Рука Азирафеля, поглаживающая его волосы, на мгновение замерла.

— Прости меня, мне нужно внимательнее следить за собственными словами. Я слишком увлекся, хотя меня это, конечно, не оправдывает. Я много думал о чем-то подобном, но вовсе не собирался говорить это тебе. 

Кроули кивнул и вздохнул глубоко и прерывисто.

Комната снова погрузилась в тишину, единственным источником звука была рука Азирафеля, с тихим шелестом скользящая по его волосам.

— Можешь повторить еще раз? — тихо попросил Кроули. Это был его единственный способ показать, что он все еще доверяет Азирафелю, верит в его способность сказать именно то, что он хочет и готов услышать.

— Я люблю тебя, — без тени сомнения откликнулся Азирафель.

— Еще раз.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Еще раз...


End file.
